Yo, Cringely/Rupert Murdoch no lee esta columna
Category:Yo, Cringely Category:Robert X. Cringely 5 de enero de 2007 Las predicciones de Bob para 2007 Por Robert X. Cringely Ésta es mi columna de predicciones para 2007, donde examino por primera vez las predicciones que hice para 2006, veo si estuve o no acertado (mi media a lo largo de estos años está entorno al 75 por ciento) y aprovecho para proporcionar una lista de predicciones para este año lo suficientemente vagas como para que, dentro de un año, pueda afirmar falsamente que estaba en lo cierto. Tengo que admitir que no tiene buena pinta. Sigo pensando que voy por buen camino, pero hay muchas cosas que están tardando en pasar más de lo que esperaba, especialmente en Apple. 1) Predije que Apple anunciaría los productos iPhone e iTV, así como algunos acuerdos para la distribución de contenidos. Estos acuerdos han tenido lugar y nos han mostrado parte de la tecnología iTV en una presentación, pero me parece que vamos a tener que esperar otra semana, más o menos, para ver el resto, así que creo que me equivoqué. 2) Dije que OS X funcionaría en ordenadores Intel genéricos pero que Apple no ofrecería soporte para tales configuraciones. Es cierto porque hay quien ha conseguido hacerlo, pero no ha sido APPLE, así que la afirmación no era correcta. 3) En cuanto a Google, más productos, más servicios y un desdoblamiento de acciones. Estaba en lo cierto sobre lo primero, pero eso era como predecir una puesta de sol. El desdoblamiento no tuvo lugar porque no tenía ni idea de la cantidad de capital que Google iba a generar (mucho más de lo que van a poder gastar). Así que esta afirmación no era correcta. 4) Más malas noticias para Sun. Esto es cierto. 5) La revuelta de los clientes de IBM. Está tardando en ocurrir más de lo que dicta el sentido común, pero sí, se están revelando. Cierto. 6) Más retrasos en Vista. Me voy a apuntar ésta porque Vista acaba de aparecer tras dos retrasos a lo largo de 2006 y es sólo una sombra de lo que se esperaba. Cierto. 7) PS3 tiene tantos problemas como Howard Stringer. Totalmente cierto. PS3 llegó tarde al mercado, la escasez de diodos de láser azul dañó a la empresa, los desarrolladores no están entusiasmados y dentro de Sony corre el rumor de que Sir Howard está en las últimas. Cierto. 8) WiMax sufrirá por culpa de Sprint Nextel. En este caso mi impresión era que la fusión de las dos empresas de telefónia móvil les distraería demasiado de su (desde mi punto de vista) principal activo: todas esas licencias WiMax. Como durante 2006 no han lanzado, diría que estoy en lo cierto. 9) Los ordenadores Media Center no despegarán porque tendrán que competir con dispositivos incrustados más baratos. Cierto. 10) La compra de TiVo. Obviamente, me equivoqué, aunque sigo pensando que si la empresa mantiene su independencia no podrá sobrevivir. Equivocado. 11) Intel cambiará su marca y no nos enteraremos. Intel lo hizo, nosotros no: cierto. 12) No habrá un sistema operativo de escritorio de Google. Algunos (no yo) estaban totalmente convencidos de que el año pasado, por fin, Google se iba a enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo a Windows. Nop. No ocurrió y no lo hará. Estaba en lo cierto. 13) eBay no obtendrá mucho dinero, si es que obtiene algo, de Skype durante 2006 (ni durante 2007). Se ha hablado mucho de Skype en los medios y ha hecho mucho para mejorar su servicio y así lograr que tenga sentido desde el punto de vista de los negocios, pero a la empresa le queda como mínimo un año para hacer dinero. Cierto. 14) Yahoo nos sorprenderá. Equivocado. La empresa está en una crisis de la que el equipo directivo actual no podrá sacarla. Ay. 15) Apple pagará para utilizar la tecnología de Burst. Ya debería haberlo hecho, pero ambas empresas siguen litigando. Para quienes sigan el caso, el 8 de febrero habrá una audicencia a la que seguirá, en menos de un mes, la sentencia que definirá en firme el resultado de esta batalla de patentes, y una de las dos partes será muy feliz. No pasará nada hasta después del fallo del caso conocido como Markman, pero los acontecimientos deberían sucederse rápidamente. Aún así, estaba EQUIVOCADO. That is my worst performance EVER. I got nine of 15 predictions correct for a 60 percent average. In my defense I'll point out that just because I am wrong now doesn't mean I'll still be wrong in another week. Three years ago I predicted Intel would support AMD's 64-bit instruction extensions, but they took 53 weeks to do so, making me off by seven days. I think that by the end of February, 2-3 of these predictions could still swing the other direction. But enough weaseling -- on to 2007! These are in no particular order: 1) Apple releases iTV, a bunch of flat-panel MacTV's that contain Mac Minis, etc. This is broken record and exactly what I predicted last year, but I still mean it. 2) Apple settles with Burst.com, takes a license, etc. Same broken record, same reason. 3) Apple (this is the last one, I promise) drops Akamai in favor of a different edge-serving CDN (content delivery network) -- possibly Apple's own or one Apple-labeled but Google-owned. I keep looking for a reason why Eric Schmidt is on the Apple board. 4) No one DRM technology emerges as the winner and the RIAA begins to back off as it loses a few legal cases. Still, no Internet-only song wins a Grammy or is even recognized as existing. 5) AMD and Intel continue to beat the crap out of each other with customers gaining but wondering why there is no software that supports those new 8-way processors, as both compilers and third-party developers fail to keep up. 6) Sony solves Blu-ray laser diode problem just in time for IBM to suffer production difficulties with the Cell processor. More bad news for Sony. 7) The Sony news is SO bad that it deserves two predictions. I would predict the fall of CEO Howard Stringer again if there were clearly somebody at Sony who wants his job. The business is in such difficulty that Microsoft is discussing internally how to help Sony from going under, since that would create a raft of antitrust problems for Redmond. I am not making this up. 8) Speaking of Microsoft, Windows Vista SP1 ships in June despite the fact that Vista structurally shouldn't require service packs. Except it will. 9) Zune 2.0 appears, isn't brown, but still nobody buys it. 10) The year the net crashed (in the USA). Video overwhelms the net and we all learn that the broadband ISPs have been selling us something they can't really deliver. 11) This one is subtle, you may have to read it twice. The year will see two kinds of large cap tech and media companies: those that destroy shareholder value quickly by acquiring companies and those that destroy shareholder value slowly by not acquiring them. 12) Some smart or lucky company will buy FeedBurner, which ought to be the YouTube or Skype equivalent for 2007. Yahoo really needs it and ought to buy, but being without a brain or a required sense of urgency Yahoo may miss the opportunity. Google ought to buy it but may not because Google has a similar service in beta that probably won't succeed. But SOME company will buy FeedBurner and start printing money as a result. 13) Sand Hill Road goes into a panic when it becomes clear that there is more money available than good opportunities for investing it, shades of 1999. No bubble this time, though, because the reasons behind the effect are different -- there is a decided lack of IPO activity -- but VCs will still be excessively crashing their MacLaren F1s as they see their era fading. 14) Remember outsourcing and offshoring? That tide turns for a bunch of reasons but mainly because a new class of CEOs will say the old class of CEOs was filled with idiots. 15) Google's Grand Plan is finally revealed, explaining all. Hey, wait, that's next week's column! __NOEDITSECTION__